


Hindi ko Alam?

by clumsylu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, minsan makalat pero konti lang, no-homo pero confused daw
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsylu/pseuds/clumsylu
Summary: Walang ibang nakikitang future si Baekhyun kundi ang magkaroon ng isang stable na trabaho, magandang asawa, at dalawang anak. Ngunit kahit anong gawin niya at kahit sinong i-date niya, ay walang tumatagal dito. Bakit? Pakiramdam kasi nilang lahat ay parang mas mahal pa ni Baekhyun ang bestfriend niyang si Chanyeol kesa sa kanila.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 5





	1. ang simula; high school

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, na miss kong magsulat at bigla na lang maraming scenario ang pumasok sa isip ko kaya nakagawa ako ng isang buong outline para sa isang fic and here we go may nabuo na akong istorya.
> 
> Medyo informal/laid-back at taglish ang fic, gustuhin ko mang palalimin at at maging purong Filipino, I want to be comfortable at gawing conversational, di naman ako nagsasalita ng straight na Filipino sa totong buhay katulad ng author's note na ito hehe.
> 
> If you come across this fic salamat ng marami umpisa palang!

Lunch time ngayon, magulo ang kapaligiran at di mapakali ang lahat sa unang araw ng pasukan. Muling nagkausap ang mga magkakaibigang hindi nagkita mula nang nagsimula ang bakasyon. Marami sa kanila ay nagpapakitaan ng kanilang mga bagong kagamitan at sabik maikwento lahat ng ginawa nila sa loob ng dalawang buwan. Tipikal na kabataan. Marami pang ngiti sa kanilang mga mukha dahil wala pa namang mga homework o aralin ang kailangan nilang alalahanin.

Pero para kina Baekhyun, Kyungsoo at Jongdae, parang normal na araw lang ito. Ilang araw palang ng huli silang nagkita-kita. Kung tutuusin sabay pa nga silang namili ng kanilang mga kagamitan para sa pasukan. Saka di katulad ng ibang mga kaklase nila na nagsipuntahan ng ibang bansa o probinsya, sila ay nanatili lamang sa kanilang mga bahay. May mga araw din naman na nagkakayayaan sila mag swimming sa mga resort sa Antipolo, kung saan kasama rin ang mga pamilya nila para the more the merrier. Pero halos yun lang ata labas sa bahay ni Baekhyun sa loob ng dalawang buwan, mas gusto niya kasing manatili sa bahay. Isa pa, napakaraming comic books ang dapat niya pang basahin na di niya pa halos nasisimulan. Boring para sa iba pero sakanya sapat na.

“Di ka pa kakain? Inuuna mo talaga yang pagbabasa ng comics?” sermon ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Meron lang kasi silang 45 minutes para kumain bago magsibalikan sa kanya kanyang mga classroom. Tapos mga 10 minutes na ang nasayang nila sa paghahanap pa lang ng ma-uupuan sa napakacrowded na school cafeteria ngayong first day ng pasukan. Mukhang ang daming bagong enrollees ngayong taon at kinukulang ang mga upuan.

“Oo wait lang. Konti na lang. Gusto ko lang naman malaman kung sino yung kumuha ng mga armor ni Tony Stark eh.” giit ni Baekhyun na di pa rin naalis ang mga mata sa kanyang bagong  _ Iron Wars _ comic book. Binilhan kasi siya ng tito niyang galing US ng isang set ng  _ Iron Man _ comics. Tuwang tuwa naman ito dahil may nadagdag nanaman sa Marvel collection niya.

“Basta pag nalaman mo na, wag kang spoiler. Hiramin ko yan after.” sabi ni Jongdae habang nginunguya ang baon niyang adobo.

“Hay nako kinunsinte mo nanaman. Kumain ka na Baekhyun, di dapat pinaghihintay ang pagkain.” sabat ni Kyungsoo habang inihahanda ang baon niyang menudo.

Isang buntong hininga na lang ang nilabas ni Baekhyun. Siya ang pinakamatanda sakanilang tatlong magkakaibigan pero bakit parang si Kyungsoo pa ang naturingan na kuya. Wala talaga sa edad ang maturity no? “Opo, father.”

“Parang tang-”

“Ops. Nasa ischool, baka ma guidance.” pag pigil ni Jongdae.

Binaba muna ni Baekhyun sa kanyang tabi ang kanyang binabasa at kinuha na ang baon niya. May cafeteria food din naman dito, pero mabilis kasing sumakit ang tiyan ng binata pag hindi luto ng nanay niya ang pagkain, napaka sensitive, kaya imbes bumili ng pagkain sa cafeteria, eh talagang nagbabaon ito. 

“Excuse me? Pwedeng makishare?”

Tumingala si Baekhyun sa nagsalita, at napatitig dito ng ilang segundo.  _ Teka kilala ko to, ka year-ata namin to pero ibang section. _ Tinitignan din sya nito, naghihintay ng sagot.

“Pwede namang makishare. Ilan ba kayo?” si Jongdae na ang sumagot, kahit alam nilang si Baekhyun ang tinatanong nito. May times kasi na hirap sumagot ang kaibigan nila pag di kakilala, masyadong ki-nareer ang _ don’t talk to strangers _ , need munang inanalyze kung sino ka.

“Tatlo lang.” sagot niya ng may ngiti, sabay tawag sa dalawang kaibigan na naghahanap pa ng ma-uupuan sa dulo ng cafeteria.

Hinintay ng matangkad na binata na makalapit ang dalawa niyang kaibigan bago umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun, habang ang dalawa naman ay naupo sa tabi ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha na ni Baekhyun ang kanyang comic book at inilagay sa bag, dahil kinailangan ng space ni kuyang makikishare para sa kanyang food tray.

“Iron Wars? Marvel fan ka ba or Iron Man fan lang?” nakangiting tanong niya.

“Uhh Marvel.” ngumiti pabalik si Baekhyun.

“Nako malulula ka sa Marvel collection ng batang yan.” sabi ni Jongdae.

Nagningning ang mga ng binata sa narinig, Marvel fan din kasi siya. “Ah btw, ako nga pala si Chanyeol. Grad-waiting din, pero I guess different section kami from you guys. Si Sehun and Jongin nga din pala.” turo ni Chanyeol sa dalawang kaibigan

Ngumiti sina Sehun at Jongin sa tatlo as a sign of acknowledgement.  _ Wow alam na niya agad na graduating students din kami? Amazing.  _ Magpapakilala na sana si Baekhyun ng biglang nagsalita ulit si Chanyeol.

“Also please don’t be creeped out pero I think I know you three. Members kayo ng chorale right?”

Lumaki ang mata ng tatlo. Tama si Chanyeol. Four years na silang member ng school’s chorale na laging kumakanta ng Lupang Hinirang every flag ceremony at programs sa school. Sikat ba sila? As if? 

“Wow? Oo? Pero di naman kami widely known around the school? Paano mo kami nakilala dun?” tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“My ate was once a part of chorale at nanonood ako ng practices niya noon. Hinihintay ko kasi siya para sabay kaming umuwi. That was like two years ago? Surprised nga ako kita ko pa rin kayo tuwing may programs eh, napaka loyal sa club?”

_ Huwaw ang daldal niya at ang comfortable na niya infairness. _ “Yeah nakasanayan na namin eh. Parang ayaw na rin i-let go. Saka I guess dun na rin kami talaga nag e-excel.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“That’s nice to hear. Kaso kami di pa namin kayo kilala.” biglang singit ni Jongin, natatawa kasi ang daldal na ni Chanyeol kahit di pa nakakapagpakilala ang tatlo sa kanila. 

“Buti you don’t find Chanyeol creepy for knowing and observing too much? Minsan ewan ko ba ang daming alam na di naman dapat necessary ipaalam?” dagdag ni Sehun, which earned him a glare from Chanyeol.

“No worries. Ok lang naman. Anyways ako si Kyungsoo.” 

“Ako si Jongdae.”

“At ako si Baekhyun.” sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakangiti sa tatlo. “You mentioned your sister was a member of the chorale two years ago? Anong name niya?” tanong niya kay Chanyeol.

“Ah Yoora. Park Yoora.”

Biglang namula si Baekhyun at sabay naman nito ang pagtawa ng malakas ni Kyungsoo at ni Jongdae. “Ah yung crush ni Baekhyun.” sabi ni Jongdae.

“Tinatanong? Tinatanong?” inis na sagot ni Baekhyun habang sinusubukang mawala ang kapulahan ng kanyang pisngi. Ngayon niya lang napansin na kahawig nga ni Chanyeol si Ate Yoora. Baka kaya siya napatitig kanina at mukha ngang familiar, kapatid pala. 

“Oh, so you have a crush on my sister?”

“Had. It was a small crush ok. Cute ate mo.” Baekhyun frowned.

“Ok ang weird na pala. Please wag mong sabihin sakin kung gaano ka cute kapatid ko.” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol and proceeded to eat his lunch.

Natahimik ang table nila dahil medyo malapit ng matapos ang break time at di pa rin sila tapos kumain. Pagkatapos ng ilang minutong katahimikan unti-unti na ring nagligpit ng kanilang mga baon ang magkakaibigan, samantalang sina Chanyeol, Sehun at Jongin ay nagsiligpitan na rin ng kanilang mga tray. Five minutes na lang bago mag start ang susunod nilang mga klase. 

“Uhmmm is it alright if tomorrow, whoever finds an empty table, we can all be lunchmates again? Medyo nagulat ako sa hirap ng paghahanap ng table today. Halos walang bakante.” sabi ni Chanyeol as he grabbed his bag.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun. “Yeah sure, it’s okay naman right?” tingin niya kina Kyungsoo at Jongdae.

“Oo naman sympre, para sa kapatid ni Ate Yoora.” sabi ni Jongdae.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “Alam mo para kang timang. Sorry Chanyeol di ko na talaga crush ate mo promise.”

“No worries. Sabi mo eh.” Chanyeol flashed a smile. 

“Ingat ka Baekhyun, nanapak to ng mga manliligaw ng ate niya.” sabi ni Jongin habang tumatawa naman si Sehun.

“Hala???? Di ko naman gagawin yon?” defense ni Baekhyun.

“Chill, naniniwala ako sayo. Saka OA lang tong mga to. Also I don’t mind if biglang gusto mo ngang ligawan ate ko. You seem decent. ”

“Ay seem decent lang yan.” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Pinalo ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo ng hawak niyang comic book na kinuha niya sa bag niya ulit after maligpit ang baon. “Aba. Isa ka pa ha, mga bully.” 

“Seriously though. It’s alright. Basta pahiram ako ng Marvel comic collection mo.”

_ Aba????? Pinagpalit ang ate sa comic books?????  _ Gulat si Baekhyun at namula. Di naman na kasi talaga niya crush ate ni Chanyeol, baka slight lang, pero di na talaga. “Okay.”

“Okay?? Anong okay??? So liligawan mo nga si Ate Yoora?” gulat na sabi ni Jongdae. 

“Hindi yun yung ibig kong sabihin umalis na tayo baka san pa mapunta tong usapan na to, ang hirap niyong maging kaibigan. Bakit kayo ganito sakin.” sabi ni Baekhyun ba parang hindi humihinga sabay walk out. This earned him a laugh from the group. “Halika na, malalate na tayo mag t-toothbrush pako!”

“Bye!”

“Bye new friends!”

At doon na po nagsimula ang pagkakaibigan nilang anim.

Simula ng araw na iyon ay halos di na mapaghiwalay ang anim na magkakaibigan. Mas lalo pa silang napapalapit sa isa’t isa. Sabay sila lagi sa lunch hanggang sa tumagal di na lang sa lunch sila sabay sabay kundi pati sa uwian, pagpasok sa school, or sa group study na rin. Dun din nila nalaman kung sino-sino ang mga magkakalapit ang bahay. Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol pala ay halos magkatabi lang ang subdivision, so silang dalawa halos sabay na pumapasok at umuuwi. 

Every quarter ng klase ay nag regreshuffle ang mga sections sa school nila. Nagkaroon ng time na nahiwalay si Kyungsoo kay Jongdae at Baekhyun, pero buti nakasama nito si Jongin sa section na yun kung saan nahiwalay din sya kina Sehun at Chanyeol. Dumating nanaman ang isang quarter at pati si Jongdae ay nahiwalay na kay Baekhyun pero buti nalang at si Sehun ay napasama sakanya. Selos nga si Baekhyun kasi nagkasama pa si Jongdae, Kyungsoo, at Chanyeol sa iisang section. Slight inggit kay Chanyeol ng ilang days kasi mga kababata niya yon pero at least diba kasama naman niya ang kababata ni Chanyeol na si Sehun. So quits na lang siguro sila, ilang araw din siyang niloloko ni Chanyeol dahil doon napa clingy naman daw niya.

Hanggang sa dumating ang last quarter ng taon, konting push na lang at graduation na nila. This time si Chanyeol at Baekhyun ang naging magka-section. Sila na rin naging mag partner sa mga final requirements. Sobrang naging busy na nilang magkakaibigan na puro schoolworks na lang inaatupag nila. Lucky for Chan and Baek, magkalapit lang ang mga bahay nila which saves them a lot of time, working on their projects.

"Buti pa kayo pinagpalang magkaproject at magkalapit ang bahay. Ako yung ka project ko sa Las Piñas pa nakatira, jusko bat ba siya dito naga-ral sa City of Mandaluyong." reklamo ni Jongdae. Lunch time ngayon at buti na lang nakapagsama-sama pa sila, usually kasi sina Jongdae nag sskip na ng lunch para lang matapos requirements nila. Mga procastinator kasi. 

"Pag usapan niyo kasi. Meet halfway ganern." sabi ni Baekhyun. "Buti nga talaga itong si Chanyeol nakapartner ko kasi ang sarap ng luto ng mama niya. Tataba ata ako after ng lahat ng to. Sulit mag stress eating sakanila."

"Sympre unli tingin ka rin kay Ate Yoora no?" sabi ni Sehun, sabay tawa ng mga magkakaibigan maliban kay Baekhyun. 

Umirap naman ang isa. "Alam niyo pagod na akong makipag talo sainyo. Bahala kayo."

Di na lumaban si Baekhyun kasi lowkey nagiging crush niya ulit si Ate Yoora. Na mesmerize sya nung nakita nya ulit nung nagpunta sya sa bahay nina Chanyeol. Happy crush lang po di niya balak ligawan yun, ang weird pala lalo na nagiging close friend na niya si Chanyeol, parang ate na rin niya.

"Baek, ok lang ba bukas samin tayo gumawa ng project? Dadating kasi mga relatives ko galing Singapore, need ko daw na andon." bulong ni Chanyeol sakanya ng humupa ang pang-aasar kay Baekhyun. 

"Hala sure ka ba gagawa pa tayo ng project, mukhang may ganap kayo ng family mo?" 

"No it's okay, most likely bigayan lang ng pasalubong yun. Saka I don't think we can skip creating the project." 

_ Oo nga pala malapit na rin deadline.  _ "Sige sure, same time?" 

"Yeah. Thank you Baek. Gusto ko sainyo actually para makapili ako ng bagong hihiraming comics."

"Baliw, may next time pa naman di naman aalis yung bahay namin at comics ko." Baekhyun laughed. 

Ganito na lagi ang sitwasyon nila pag gagawa ng projects. Tuwing na kina Baekhyun sila, binababad ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya sa collection ni Baekhyun kapag nakakapag break sila sa school works or tuwing naghahanda ng merienda si Tita Byun. Kapag naman na kina Chanyeol sila, may times na napapaovernight si Baekhyun kasi naglalaro sila ng video games hanggang madaling araw. Sympre after nilang gumawa ng school works, studies first. It's actually shocking for Baekhyun na hirap mag open up sa mga tao na maging ganito kaagad ka comfortable kay Chanyeol. Dati kina Kyungsoo at Jongdae lang siya clingy pero ngayon pati si Chanyeol nadadamay na. He doesn't know why other guys find it weird to be clingy sa guy friends nila. Pag walang malisya wala lang naman dapat talaga. Simpleng higa sa balikat or pagpatong ng mga paa sa binti ng isa, ay normal na para sakanya. May times pa nga na kakagatin ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol dahil gigil ito pag natatalo siya sa mga laro, may pagka competitive din pala tong si Chanyeol tulad niya. It actually feels nice to find a friend na medyo ka align niya ng personality. Difference is extrovert tong si Chanyeol at daming nakakausap na ibang tao whilst Baekhyun wants to keep all the excitement inside his circle of friends.

Dumating ang kinabukasan at nagising si Baekhyun an hour before going to the Park's. Iniisip niya kung dun na lang ba siya mag aalmusal or dito. Wow, sana di magtampo ang sariling niyang mother dearest dahil ang sarap lang talaga ng luto kina Chanyeol. Pero dahil mabuti siyang anak, kumain pa rin siya kahit kakaunti sakanila, para kung sakali pakainin siya dun, ay may space pa sa kanyang unti-unting nag-eexpand na stomach.  _ Yayain ko nga tong si Chanyeol mag jogging minsan pareho na kaming nagkakalaman.  _

**Chanyeol:** Gising ka na Baek? 

He received a text from Chanyeol mga 30 minutes before the time na napag-usapan nila. May isang time kasi di nagising si Baekhyun ng maaga at kinailangan pang pumunta ni Chanyeol sakanila para lang malaman kung bat di ito nagrereply.

**Baekhyun:** Gising na! Will just take a quick bath and mag trike nako papunta jan. 

**Chanyeol:** Ok see you. :) 

Dali-daling naligo si Baekhyun at nagbihis. Nilagay niya rin sa bag niya lahat ng requirements they were working on at ang kanyang laptop. Napatingin siya sa book shelf niya at naisipang dalhin yung isa niyang comic book. Yun naman kasi talaga yung sequel sa kakatapos lang basahin ni Chanyeol. Gusto lang niyang tumingin tingin sa collection ni Baekhyun pero in chronological order pa rin naman sya magbasa ng comics. 

Sumigaw na lang siya ng paalam sa nanay niyang busy dahil sinusubukan niyang gayahin ang zumba exercises na pinapalabas sa TV. Pagkalock niya ng gate ay sakto namang may tricycle agad na dumaan sa harap ng bahay nila, buti na lang, para di niya na kinakailangan pang maglakad palabas ng subdividion kung saan nakatambay ang mga naka-abang na tricycle para sa mga pasahero.

  
  


**Baekhyun** : Otw!!!!!!!! 

**Chanyeol** : Excited???

**Baekhyun** : Ano ulam niyo?

**Chanyeol** : Secret. Di ka ba kumain sainyo?

**Baekhyun** : Kumain. Tinatanong ko lang naman.

**Chanyeol** : Gusto mo lang kumain ulit. Takaw.

Nag-pout si Baekhyun. Mamaya akala ng mga Park inaabuso na niya ang pagkain sakanila, or worse baka isipin nila na di siya pinapakain sa bahay nila. Bigla tuloy siyang na conscious. Di nalang siguro siya makikikain kahit ano pa mang ulam nila.

Pero pagdating sa mga Park gustong maluha ni Baekhyun dahil nagluto ang mama nito ng iba’t ibang ulam. May tapa, may longganisa, may spam, with eggs on the side pa at sinangag. Parang may fiesta everyday sakanila.

“Oh Baekhyun, sinabi Chanyeol baka di ka pa nakakakain. Favorite mo tong longganisa diba? Para sayo talaga yan. " sabi ng mama ni Chanyeol.

Ah para sakin pala eh bat ako mahihiya. “Nako tita thank you so much.” Nahihiya pa rin siya, pero mas mahihiya siyang tanggihan yun kasi para daw sakanya. “Nag abala pa po kayo, alam niyo naman pong kahit ano kinakain ko.”

Napatingin si Chanyeol sakanya na saktong nagbubuhos ng orange juice sa baso niya. “Bakit?” bulong ni Baekhyun.

“Takaw.” bulong ni Chanyeol pabalik.

After nilang kumain, agad na silang umakyat sa kwarto ni Chanyeol para naman may masimulan na sila bago pa dumating ang mga kamag-anak nito mamaya. Di nila alam talaga kung blessing in disguise na halos magkagroup sila sa four of their subjects, atleast alam nilang seseryosohin nila ang paggawa ng project, di katulad kung iba baka magbuhat pa sila.

Biglang naalala ni Baekhyun yung comic na papahiramin niya kay Chanyeol. Kinuha niya ito sa bag kasama ng laptop niya at inabot ang comic sa kaibigan. “Oh ito yung sunod.”

Lumakit mata ni Chanyeol sa tuwa pero nag pout din bigla. “Ayaw mo na ba akong tumingin sa collection mo? Bakit inaabutan mo na lang ako ngayon?”

Parang bata. “Di sa ganon. Pero alam ko naman kasing ito talaga sunod mong hihiramin. Saka sayang yung weekend na pwede mo tong simulan. I know you were looking forward for it this weekend kaya wag kang mag inarte diyan.” sabay bigay kay Chanyeol ng comic book.

Agad namang ngumiti ulit si Chanyeol ng nahawakan na niya ang comic book. Kahit naman kasi alam na niya yung hihiramin niya next gusto niya pa rin mag browse sa collection ni Baekhyun which is naudlot nga ngayon. “Thank you Baek, love mo talaga ako.”

“Kadiri ka. Magtrabaho na nga tayo.” sabi ni Baekhyun pero may kasamang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Ang sarap kasi sa feeling pag napapasaya mo ang isang Park Chanyeol. Para kasi siyang isang ray of sunshine, ang warm ng feeling.

Mga 1pm nang biglang tinawag na sila ni Ate Yoora na kumatok muna. “Chanyeol. Anjan na sina Tito Alex, kasama niya pala sina Sooyoung. Bumaba na kayo ni Baekhyun.” at ngumiti kay Baekhyun, sabay alis.

Nagkaroon ng internal panic si Baekhyun pero ngumiti pa rin naman siya pabalik. Sabi niya wala na talaga siyang crush sa ate ng kaibigan niya pero nginitian siya at ang cute nito.

“Gago Baekhyun, ang weird mo, kala ko ba wala ka nang crush sa kapatid ko?” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Di nakakatuwa, nag panic lang ako ng konti. Pero wala na talaga.” _Hopefully_. Paano ba naman completely mawawala eh lagi siyang andito kina Chanyeol.

“Bahala ka diyan. Basta warning na lang kung gusto mo ligawan ha?”

“Huy di ko gagawin yun! Number one di ko ganon ka super crush ate mo. Number two torpe ako.”

Di sinasadya ni Chanyeol pero inirapan niya na lang si Baekhyun. Ang gulo gulo kasi ng kaibigan niya. Pero nagpapasalamat na rin siya kasi respeto na rin sakanya, kasi ang weird talaga kung biglang magiging jowa to ng ate niya, eh kaibigan niya. Pero deep inside din naman kasi alam niyan di mangyayari yun, kasi may ka M.U. na yung ate niya di niya lang pinapaalam dito kay Baekhyun. Parang lowkey ayaw niya sirain yung pangarap ng isa, kung meron man.

Pagkababa nina Chanyeol ay unang bumungad sakanya ay ang pinsan niyang si Sooyoung. Isang taon lang ang agwat nila. Maganda at matangkad ito, ganon ata talaga ang mga Park, matatangkad na may magandang lahi. Isa pa parang supermodel nga itong si Sooyoung, matalino na, talented pa. Kaso di sila dito sa Pilipinas nag-aaral kundi sa Singapore. Gusto niya sana mag-enroll sa acting school pero gusto ng parents niya mag-aral siya ng engineering or technology courses.

Napatigil naman si Baekhyun nung nakita ang pinsan ni Chanyeol, kasi ang ganda? Parang nakalimutan na niya si Ate Yoora? Parang si Sooyoung talaga yung type niya? “Chanyeol pinsan mo ba yan?” bulong niya.

Napatigil si Chanyeol. At kumunot ang noo. “Don’t tell me.”

“I’m so sorry Chanyeol. Type ko.” sinabi naman ni Baekhyun honestly at nanlaki ang mata ng isa.

Ma h-high blood ata si Chanyeol. “Tol? Ano ka tirador ng mga Park?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sana yung tamang Park no? Charot.
> 
> Thank you sa pagbabasa! For any feedbacks, comments, suggestions you can reach me @clumsylu/@loeybaekst sa Twitter! Chapter 2 is already done as well, pero will post it in a few days or sa weekend.


	2. Kolehiyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations sa ating boys na grumaduate with flying colors. Congratulations dahil nakapasa sila sa mga schools na gusto nila (except ka Sehun). Congratulations kay Baekhyun na nagka jowa na rin finally. Congratulations kay Chanyeol dahil kahit siya walang jowa ay may libreng harutan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Di ko kaya pinost ko na. Un-beta'ed sorry sa mistakes and grammatical errors.

Dumaan ang ilang buwan at nairaos naman ng magkakaibigan ang kanilang mga project at exams. Walang makakapagkaila na achievers ang magkakaibigan, halos lahat sila ay pumasa with flying colors at may mga special awards pa sa graduation. Di sila makapaniwala na graduation day na nila ngayon.

Pumili ng music degree si Baekhyun, di na siya nagpaligoy ligoy pa mag-isip kung anong pwede niyang future dahil isa lang naman gusto niya, ang kumanta. Si Jongdae ay nag mass communication para naman daw magkabisa ang madaldal niyang bibig. Si Kyungsoo at Jongin ay parehong kumuha ng theater arts, same university din sila. Si Sehun ayun nag engineering, kasi gusto ng parents niya, sana daw ay tumagal siya sa course na ipinagpilitan lang sakanya. At si Chanyeol naman ay nag interior design, hanggang ngayon ay di niya sinasabi sa kahit sino kung bakit yun ang ginusto niya, unlike Sehun di naman siya pinilit sa course na yun. 

Di naman sa nagseselos na si Jongdae at Kyungsoo pero di na napaghiwalay si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Iba talaga ang hatak kapag naging kaibigan mo tapos biglang naging magkaibigan na rin ang buo niyong pamilya. Same university kasi ng papasukan si Baekhyun at Chanyeol, at dahil sa combined powers ng parents nila, nakapag rent sila ng apartment near their university. Di rin naman makakalayo mga napasukang university ng magkakaibigan kaya feeling ni Baekhyun tatambay ang mga ito sa apartment pag nagkataon.

“Tignan mo tong si Jongdae mukhang bulakbol ang daldal sa classroom pero magiging valedictorian pala natin.” sabi ni Sehun.

“Alam mo ikaw. Kung binasted ka ng crush mo, at di mo nakuha gusto mong course wag mo akong idadamay sa bitterness mo sa mundo.” inirapan siya ni Jongdae. “Grade lang naman basis dito wag mong dinadamay ang mukha at bibig ko.”

“Ok naman kaya GMRC mo?” sabat ni Sehun. 

“Ikaw pag nakuha ko records ko, isasampal ko sa mukha mo.”

“Aga aga nagbabangayan nanaman kayo.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. Parang dati dalawang bata lang sinusuway niya ngayon dumami na sila.

“Tama si Kyungsoo halina kayo tayo ay tinatawag na.” sabi ni Baekhyun na hinihila si Jongdae at Sehun papunta sa assembly ng mga graduates.

“Ay guys, may handa sa bahay bukas. Parang graduation party na rin naming pamilya, if free kayo pwede kayong sumama!” sabi bigla ni Chanyeol.

“Andon ba relatives mo?” tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Most likely may pupunta siguro.”

“Andon ba si Sooyoung?” tanong ulit ni Baekhyun at nabatukan siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Ang landi mo Baek.” natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

“To answer your question wala, nasa Singapore siya. At may jowa na siya, kaya mag move on ka na.” sagot ni Chanyeol at napangiwi ang mukha ni Baekhyun.

“Grabe second heartbreak from a Park.”

“Wag kasi sa kadugo ng kaibigan mo! Mangilabot ka nga!” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh ang gandang lahi kaya nila di niyo ba nakikita yon?”

Natatawa si Chanyeol. “Wow I’m honored, ako na lang kaya jowain mo, di na kita tatanggihan. Naaawa na ako sayo.” sabi niya at natawa naman ang buong grupo maliban kay Baekhyun.

“Gago ka, no-homo. Ekis. No!”

“Deny na deny confused ka ba sakin???” sabi niya which earned him a slap from the smaller one sabay walk out. “Huy joke lang! Tampuhin?”

“Wag mokong susundan! Park ka P! Pupunta nako sa pila ko Byun ako, B!”

“Ok po, thank you sa alphabet lesson.” sabi ni Jongdae at umirap na lang si Baekhyun.

O kay saya ng pagkakaibigan nilang anim, sana ay laging ganito. Sana ay walang magbago.

  
  
~~~  
  


Lumipas ang ilang buwan ay nakapag adjust na ang mga magkakaibigan sa kolehiyo at kani-kanilang mga kurso. Di nga nagkamali si Baekhyun nang naisip niyang mapapatambay ang buong barkada dito. Ngunit nakakalungkot dahil napapadalang na ito habang tumatagal.

Isa pang di inaasahan ng barkada ay nang biglang ipakilala ni Baekhyun ang kanyang unang girlfriend. Si Mina, isang upperclassman sa university nila na nag-aaral ng fashion designing. Surprisingly di naman nababawasan ang oras niya for friends. Ang galing naman ng time management nito or so they thought. Lagi kasing busy yung supposed to be jowa ni Baekhyun. In a span of three months na nag ddate sila, mga two times palang sila nakalabas. So nung pang fourth month nila gumawa na talaga si Baekhyun ng paraan para makalabas sila ng maayos. 

Movie night lang talaga dapat ang ineexpect ni Baekhyun ng ininvite siya sa condo ni Mina, kaso things escalated quickly. Ok baka naman konting momol time din naisip niya, pero medyo mapusok ang isa dahil kung saan saan na napupunta ang mga kamay nito. Not that Baekhyun doesn’t like it, meron din siyang needs pero for a relationship na ganon pa lang kaikli di niya ineexpect na ganito kaagad ang gusto ng isa. “Don’t you think we’re going a little fast babe?”

Tumaas ang kilay ni Mina. “Oh. You think so? Hmm.” she wondered kasi this is a first sa lahat ng naging boyfriend niya. Parang di naman tumatanggi ang lalaki, doesn’t matter kung gaano na sila katagal or in this case kaikli. She got worked up for nothing. Di siya makapaniwalang a guy turned her down, na offend siya slight, pero she’ll get over it. Wala naman siyang choice. “Order na lang tayo ng food you want?”

“Okay sure.” then Baekhyun smiled at her. Mukhang may sasakit nanamn ang tiyan mamayang kagabi. Need na talaga niyang sanayin ang sarili niya sa fast food or luto ng iba pag lagi siyang kakain sa labas kasama ang jowa niya.

Nakailang dates na rin sila after ng incident na yun, pero ayun nga hanggang momol pa rin. Isa pa, napapasama minsan si Chanyeol sa dates nila para na rin kilala ni Mina ang bestfriend ni Baekhyun. Kaso ayaw yun ni Mina dahil nga gusto niya lang ma solo yung isa, pero then again may magagawa ba siya? Medyo may pagka idealistic pala si Baekhyun pagdating sa relationships, di lang basta basta jowa ang gusto kundi ang pang forever niya. So he really wants to take his time at ayaw niyang madaliin ito, samantalang si Mina, atat na atat na. So finally one day, he finally gave in, pero not completely pa rin. Mina just offered to give him a blowjob. Hanggang dun lang, hanggang dun lang lagi.

Dumating ang oras na halos di na kinakausap ni Mina si Baekhyun. Akala nito busy lang pero sa totoo lang ay iniiwasan na niya ang isa. Nalungkot si Baekhyun dahil dito. Kaya nung nagkayayaang mag inuman ang block nila, ay hindi agad ito tumanggi. Inaya niya sina Chanyeol sumama pero since nabaon ito sa mga plates niya, nag pass muna siya. Sa totoo lang uhaw na rin si Chanyeol, nagtataka na nga siya kasi parang nagbaliktad ang mundo dahil si Baekhyun pa ang parang extrovert ngayon at siya yung introvert. Tinext na lang niya si Baekhyun at nagpabili na lang ng drinks. Sana makita pa niya at di siya ganon ka lasing, kilala naman siya ng mga blockmates nito baka sakaling ihatid siya or kontakin sya.

Ng nakarating si Baekhyun sa apartment nila eh halata na yung tama nito, pero wow nakapaguwi pa rin siya ng pasalubong upon Chanyeol’s request, and not only enough for Chan, but for the both of them. Si Baekhyun ang magdadala ng inuman sakanya, kahit silang dalawa na lang. 

Pagkapasok ni Baekhyun sa kwarto ni Chanyeol ay nagulat ito dahil nilapag na lang nito lahat ng can of beers sa may kama at kumuha ng isa at nag-iinom na ulit. “Ok ka lang Baek?”

Sa totoo lang hindi. Hindi siya ni rereplayan ng jowa niya one week na. Red flag na ata yun, pero ayaw naman mag give up ni Baekhyun. Medyo may pent up frustration na rin siya because he was left hanging last time they went out. At miss na niya landiin jowa niya.

Napansin ni Chanyeol ang very frustrated na Baekhyun. Mentally. He felt sad and as a best friend, nag-aalala siya. Tinabihan nito ang kaibigan sa kama at inakbayan. “If may pinagdadaanan ka you can tell me.”

Nag pout si Baekhyun, di naman dapat mag e-emote to kaso nung sinuyo na ng bestfriend niya eh naramdaman na lang niya bigla na hindi pala talaga siya ok? Natatakot siya bigla, pakiramdam niya may di ok na mangyayari sa kanila ng girlfriend niya. Inabutan muna ni Baekhyun si Chan ng isang can ng beer at sumandal sa headboard ng kama nito, kaya naka harap na siya sa isa ngayon. “Ewan ko. Miss ko na yung jowa kong di ako pinapansin ng isang linggo.”

“Di pinapansin as in no contact?” tumango naman si Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sighed at napainom sa beer na hawak nya. Di niya alam ipapayo niya kay Baekhyun kasi di pa naman siya nag kaka girlfriend. "Ano bang last niyong napag usapan?" 

Naka pout na ulit si Baekhyun habang nag iisip. _Ang cute talaga parang bata._ "Inaya niya akong mag date nung weekend kaso may plans nako."

"Anong plans ba yun at na skip mo?" 

"Uhhhhh. Premiere night kasi yun ng Infinity War naalala mo? Lumabas tayo."

_Ah si tanga._ "Baekhyun kaibigan kita pero may pagka tanga ka rin no?"

Umirap si Baekhyun at dumampot nanaman ng isang can pa ng beer. Yes naubos na niya yung isa in a matter of ilang minutes. Gusto atang malunod sa alak. "Liit naman na dahilan kung dahil don eh lagi ko naman siya iniitindi pag busy siya." 

Naglabas ng isang malalim na buntong hininga si Chanyeol. Wala kasing mangyayari sa usapan nila pag ganito umarte si Baekhyun, mas matigas lalo ulo at di niya marreallize yung ginawa niya. Bukas na lang niya paparangalan pag di na lasing. "Alam mo kalimutan na lang muna natin yang problema mo, do you want to watch a movie or something?" 

"Usap na lang tayo."

Park nodded at his request. Matagal tagal na rin naman na silang di nakapag catch-up sa mga ganap nila sa buhay.

  
  
  
  


Hours have passed at hilong hilo na si Chanyeol. May tama na rin siya. Si Baekhyun naman super naging clingy na, yung amount of alcohol level ata sa katawan niya eh yun din yung amount of clingyness niya, parang nagiging baby. Nakahiga na ito na mga braso ni Chanyeol at nagddrawing ng kung ano ano sa dib dib nito. Habang si Chanyeol naman ay hinahaplos ang likod nito. Sa totoo lang minsan napapaisip si Chanyeol kasi mas mukha pa silang mag jowa ng kaibigan niya kesa sa girlfriend nito, pero wala naman kasing malisya sa kanila to. 

"Alam mo Chan dapat naghahanap ka na rin ng jowa ang sarap ng feeling." 

Natawa si Chanyeol pareho silang nakapikit, at halatang dinadalaw na ng antok. Si Baekhyun kung ano ano na ang nasasabi. "At bat mo naman nasabi yan?"

"Laging may unlimited ganito, cuddles." napahinto si Baekhyun saglit parang mas lalong namumula, may naalala ata. "Meron ding momol saka tooot."

_Toot???? Tangina Baekhyun????_ "Gago ka anong toot." natatawa pa rin si Chanyeol sa inaasal ni Baekhyun. 

"Alam mo na yun!!!!" pinalo niya ng mahina sa dib dib. "Sarap niya talaga sa feeling." sabay tingin kay Chanyeol. 

Napa lunok si Chanyeol nang tumingin pababa kay Baekhyun, ang pula pula na kasi ng cheeks nito pati ng mga labi niyang kanina pa nito kinakagat kagat, nanggigigil ata? Gusto niya ng patulugin yung isa kasi baka kung ano pang masabi nito sakanya na di naman niya dapat i-share.

"Bakit anong feeling?“ _Tangina san galing yon???? Parang di nag c-cooperate yung bibig ko sa isip ko???_

Parang di makahinga si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Aside from the fact na kanina pa siya init na init, kakaisip sa jowa niyang miss na niya, at mga moments nila. Tapos andito yung kaibigan niyang the only warm person he can cuddle. Sorry Chan, pero walang paki si Baekhyun ngayon kung ikaw mapapagbalingan ng kalibugan niya. Walang malisya, a helping hand for a friend lang.

Nagadjust ng position si Baekhyun para ka level niya ang mukha ni Chanyeol. "Sarap ng feeling pag hahalikan ka niya dito." ang hintuturo ni Baekhyun na kanina ay nag ddrawing sa dib dib ni Chanyeol eh nasa mga tenga na nito, kung ano ano ring ginuguhit sa tenga ng isa. Bumulong siya, at ang init init sa pakiramdam ng hininga nito. "Tapos baba yung labi niya papunta dito." ang daliri niya ay napunta sa may jawline ni Chanyeol tapos sa leeg nito. 

Nakikiliti si Chanyeol sa bawat guhit ng kamay ni Baekhyun. Unti unting nag-iinit yung katawan niya dahil na rin siguro sa sobrang lapit na ng mukha ng kaibigan niya at sa alak. Napatingin si Chanyeol sa mga mata ni Baekhyun at sobrang dilated na nito. Yung kamay niyang nakapalibot kay Baekhyun na kanina ay nasa likuran niya, nasa may bewang na nito ngayon at medyo mahigpit na ang hawak niya dito. "Ano pa?"

Ang lalim na ng boses ni Chanyeol. _Ano pa daw. Challenge accepted._ Gago si Baekhyun kasi feeling niya laro to. They're dangerously playing with fire. "Pinakamasarap syempre pag yung halik dito." he brought his fingers to Chanyeol's lips. Medyo na tuliro si Baekhyun kasi ang lambot ng labi ni Chanyeol, kaya napabasa siya ng labi niya. _Nakakagutom. Ang sarap kagatin. Kainin. Laplapin._

Di pa na kuntento si Baekhyun, talagang gusto niyang subukan limits ni Chanyeol. Nakadikit na mga labi niya sa tenga ni Chanyeol at bumulong. "Pero alam mo ba kung anong pinaka favorite ko?" Naglakbay ang kamay ni Baekhyun pababa sa dib dib ni Chanyeol papunta sa tiyan at tumigil dun.

Di na ata talaga makahinga si Chanyeol. Ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya at di niya alam kung dahil sa kaba o may iba pang dahilan. Bakit parang gusto pa niya? Bakit parang he wants more than this? Last time he checked he wasn't into guys naman, at tangina bestfriend niya to? Siguro nga marami lang hidden frustrations for a young adult like him.

Bigla na lang pinasok ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya sa ilalim ng shirt ni Chanyeol. "Favorite ko to." binulong niya kay Chanyeol ng sobrang hina, na para bang may makakarinig pa sakanila at pinisil ang utong nito. 

"Ah Baek-" di na makapagsalita si Chanyeol kasi pinaglalaruan na ng isa ang utong nito at ang sarap pala? _Tangina._ Nababaliw na si Chanyeol di niya na alam ang gagawin niya. 

Natutuwa si Baekhyun sa itsura ni Chanyeol ngayon. Halos ganoon din nung first time niya, paano pa kaya kung nararamdaman na ni Chanyeol yung totoong sarap? _Itodo ko pa kaya?_ Bumababa nanaman ang mga kamay niya. Hinaplos haplos niya ang tiyan ni Chanyeol at biglang tumigil sya just above his shorts. 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol dito. 

Nagulat na lang si Baekhyun ng biglang tinulak siya ni Chanyeol at napahiga sa kama. Pumaibabaw na si Chanyeol sa kanya. Baekhyun remained frozen, isang malaking question mark sa isip niya kung anong gagawin ni Chanyeol. Kung anong gusto nito.

Si Chanyeol naman ngayon ang humahaplos sa mukha ni Baekhyun. Light touches lang naman pero parang di na maka hinga si Baekhyun. _Ganito ba nararamdaman niya sa ginagawa ko sakanya?_

Nagkatinginan lang silang dalawa ng matagal hanggat sa nagsalita na si Chanyeol. "Gago ka Baek. Tangina mo talaga."

Tumawa na si Baekhyun. Okay kinabahan siya dun, pero like he says wala nga kasing malisya sakanila. "Gago bakit gusto mo rin no?" tawang tawa si Baekhyun. "Tangina tiniga--" 

"Wag mong itutuloy yang sasabihin mo tapos na pagkakaibigan natin." sabi ni Chanyeol ng naka pout. Seseryosohin na sana siya ni Baekhyun na galit pero pag naka pout kasi si Chanyeol, para sakanya ay may nagtatampong baby damulag lang na kailangan ng lambing. 

"Sorry Channie. Sabi ko naman kasi sayo mag jowa ka na para di laging ganyan yan oh." sabay turo ni Baekhyun sa shorts ni Chanyeol. 

"Sobrang gago mo." sabi ni Chanyeol na dali daling tumayo at nagdadabog papuntang CR nila. 

Sumunod naman kaagad si Baekhyun. "Huy joke lang wag ka na magalit. I won't make fun of your ano… hard-ons anymore." 

"Shut up Byun!!!!!" sigaw nito sa loob habang binubuksan ang shower. 

"Sige na sorry na. Gusto mo ba sabay na tayo maligo, I'll scrub your back." natatawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya. Di naman niya mean yun kasi feeling niya di lang naman paliligo ang gagawin ni Chanyeol sa CR. Ang weird pero slight proud siya na dahil sa kagaguhan niya nagawa niya kay Chanyeol yun.

"LAYAS BYUN."

"LABYU PARK." _As a friend_. 

Internal panic for Byun Baekhyun pabalik ng kwarto niya kasi ang sikip sikip na talaga ng shorts niya.

  
  
  
  
  


Tanghali na nang nagising si Chanyeol. Sobrang sakit ng ulo at dehydrated na ito. Gusto niya pa sana ulit bumalik sa pagtulog pero nakaramdam na siya ng gutom. At dahil sa kanilang dalawa ni Baekhyun siya lang ang marunong magluto, ay kinakailangan na niyang bumangon. Chineck niya ang cellphone niya at wala namang importanteng emails or texts. Napansin niya ang naiwan niyang plates kagabi at nagpasalamat dahil wala siyang classes today. Mamaya na lang niya tatapusin. 

Pagkalabas ni Chanyeol ng kwarto napansin niyang gising na si Baekhyun at nakaupo sa may kusina. Meron na rin siyang na brew na kape pero wala pang kahit anong pagkain. _Tsk. Masamang magkape na walang laman ang tiyan._ Bawal kay Chanyeol yun. 

Dumeretso agad siya sa kusina para magluto ng omelette. Yun na lang para mabilis lutuin dahil mukhang pareho naman na silang gutom ni Baekhyun. Kung naalala niyo nga pala na luto lang ng nanay ni Baekhyun ang kaya niyang kainin, nasama na rin dito ang luto ni Chanyeol. Nag worry kasi si Chanyeol kung paano makakakain si Baekhyun pag nag apartment sila, di naman pwedeng magpadala lagi ang nanay nito. Kaya nagpaturo talaga siya sa mama ni Baekhyun kung paano lutuin yung mga potahe na kinakain ni Baekhyun. 

Mga five minutes lang bago natapos magluto si Chanyeol at nilapag agad sa harap ni Baekhyun ang isang plato. "Kain na." napahinto sya dahil ngayon niya lang napansin ang itsura ng kaibigan. Parang di siya ok? “Huy, ok ka lang Baek?"

Napa buntong hininga si Baekhyun. "Galit ka ba sakin?" tanong ni Baek at tinabi ang cellphone niyang kanina pa niya hawak. 

“No of course I'm not. Bakit mo naman natanong yan?" 

"I think I stepped over a line kagabi eh.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sighed. Kahit kasi sanay na siyang clingy ito lalo na pag nakainom, medyo sumobra nga siya kagabi. But all is well kasi wala namang malisya yun kay Chanyeol, at isa pa hinayaan niya naman si Baekhyun diba? “You slightly did. And it’s ok for me ha. Ewan ko na lang pag ginawa mo yun sa iba, so I suggest wag kang mag-iinom sa labas ng ganon kalala.”

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun. “Ok. Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Now kumain ka na. Anong oras na sana ginising mo ako.” sermon ni Chanyeol.

“Sarap kaya ng tulog mo, saka may ginagawa din ako eh.” napasilip si Baekhyun ulit sa phone niya na hindi naman nag vibrate or nagpahiwatig na may notification ito.

“Hinihintay mo pa rin ba text ng jowa mo?” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Puntahan mo na lang kaya, at magsorry ka. Next time kasi know your priorities.”

“Alam ko, actually nag-usap na kami.”

“Oh ayun pala, anong sabi.”

“Break na daw kami.”

Muntik na mabuga ni Chanyeol yung kinakain niya. Saka niya lang napansin na mukha nga talagang malungkot si Baekhyun at di lang dahil sa pinaggagawa niya kagabi kundi dahil rin pala wala na siyang girlfriend. “Tangina? Ok ka lang ba?”

“Di ko alam. Malungkot na naiinis?” napatawa siya ng konti.

“Bakit daw ba nakipagbreak? Isang linggo kang di kakausapin tapos ganon. Kulang na lang i-ghost ka?”

“Buti nga kinulit ko kaninang umaga. Nag reply kasi ang lala ko daw mag text.” napabuntong hininga ulit siya. “Naalala mo yung sinabi kong nagyaya siyang lumabas? Gusto niya rin palang manood ng sine non. Tapos ayun nakita niya pala tayo. Nainis siya ganon.”

Medyo na konsensya si Chanyeol. First girlfriend ni Baekhyun, at kita naman niya kagabi kung gaano niya kamiss yung jowa niya at gaano niya kagusto ito, tapos magbbreak dahil sa kanya? “Dude, sorry.”

“Wala kang kasalanan ako nag decided non. Tagal nating inaabangan yun, at pinagplanuhang panonoorin. Sana naintindihan niya.”

“Pero iba na kasi pag may girlfriend diba? Wala ka bang balak mag explain or amuhin siya pag balik? Sayang naman Baek.”

“Ayoko. Ayoko sa taong di makakaintindi ng friendship natin.”

_Oh._ ~~Ayaw man aminin ng isa pero his heart jumped a bit.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No homo daw, eh ang kalat? Ok single na ulit si Baek baka pwede na kayong maging fubu? Chour.


End file.
